


Once Upon a Time

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BTVS6, F/M, Porny, Trapped in A Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spike, Buffy, the Scoobies, and part of the Trioka get caught in a dark/naughty fairy tale, it's up to Dawn and Andrew to rescue them.  Then, throw in an unhappy member of Angel Investigations to round out the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“I t-think we have a p-problem,” Andrew mumbled to the tall, pretty girl that answered the door of the Slayer’s house.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” Dawn asked in a panicked voice. Her sister and all of the Scoobies living in Sunnydale, including Spike, were missing. If she couldn’t find them soon she’d have to resort to calling Giles, or worse Angel.

“I’m Andrew Wells,” the young man managed to say without stammering. He shoved the book he was carrying into Dawn’s hands. “I’m here because Warren and Jonathan did something monumentally stupid.”

Dawn looked down at the book. “Like what?”

“Just read the stories. You’ll understand!” Andrew glanced around. “Can we go inside? It’s getting dark. Sunnydale is scary after dark.”

“You’re part of the idiots giving Buffy a hard time, aren’t you?” Dawn glared at Andrew.

Andrew flinched. “It was all Warren’s idea. Can we please go inside?”

“I suppose, but you better not try anything. I’m a hair puller.”

Andrew followed Dawn into the living room of the Summers’ home. He nervously settled on the couch while Dawn leafed through the book.

“Big Bad Fairytales,” Dawn muttered. “This can’t be good. Although Spike’s probably having the time of his life.” She settled on the story of Red Riding Hood. She’d recognized Buffy’s name in passing.

**Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf**

Big Bad Mama wolf smiled wolfishly at her daughter. “Buffy, my dear.” She waited until Buffy turned around before she continued, “Today, you must go out and find an innocent to corrupt. It’s the way of the wolf clan.”

“Of course, Mama.” Buffy adjusted her fur cloak around her shoulders. She slipped out the door singing under her breath. “Cheese, glorious cheese. We’re anxious to slice it.”

Buffy the Big Bad Wolf meandered through the forests scaring all the woodland creatures on her way to the dark tree line where sun shined on a trail. She leaned against a tree letting her fur robe fall open to expose her sexy black and red leather, barely there wolf costume. Her thigh high boots matched her fingerless gloves that reached up past her elbows. Both the boots and gloves were covered in cruel looking spikes.

Buffy pulled a stick of gum out of a pocket in one of her gloves. She popped the chewy treat into her mouth while she hummed under her breath. Sniffing the air, a feral grin spread across her face. “Fresh meat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Dawn slammed the book closed. “My sister is the big bad wolf. Wonder who Red Riding Hood is going to be?”

“Wait till you see what Warren and Jonathan are doing,” Andrew said with disgust. “You know I’m kinda…” He seesawed his hand in the air. “… unsure what I like in another person yet, but Warren doesn’t care as long as he’s on top.”’

“How did this happen exactly?” Dawn demanded to know.

Andrew shook his head. “I’m not sure.” He reached into his backpack, and he pulled something out. “Warren was discussing what to do next as the Slayer’s arch nemesis. Jonathon was playing with his magic bone here. The next thing I know they were sucked into that book there, along with your sister and her friends.”

“Well, if you have no clue what’s going on, and you were there, we’re gonna need help,” Dawn replied. Tucking the book under her arm for safe keeping, she crossed the room to the phone.

“Who’re you gonna call?” Andrew rose to his feet, ready to take flight.

“Not the Ghostbusters,” Dawn said, picking up the phone. She dialed a number from memory.

Only one of the Los Angeles gang came to Sunnydale for Buffy’s very private funeral, and that had been Wesley. He’d given Dawn his cell phone number, making her promise to call him if she needed him.

A click heralded Wesley’s answering of his phone. “Hello, Dawn,” he said in a quiet voice.

“Hey, Wes. I need some help.”

Wesley’s eyes drifted to the other members of A.I. They were all too preoccupied to notice when he slipped from the room. “How may I be of service?”

“Buffy and the Scoobies got sucked into a book of fairy tales,” Dawn stated. “A couple of the guys who cast the spell did too. I don’t know what to do.”

“Not good.”

“Yeah. I hate to ask, since you’re probably busy, but can you come help me?” Dawn asked.

Wesley thought about Fred and Gunn’s blossoming romance, the Angel/Cordelia/Groo triangle, and baby Conner. He felt out of place. Maybe he needed some time away from Los Angeles and the gang. With that thought cemented in his mind, he said, “Yes, I believe I can. I’ll be there in a few hours. Let me go home to pack, and I’ll be on my way.”

Dawn let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Wes. You’re the greatest.”

After the ex-Watcher hung up, Dawn turned to her unexpected guest. “He’ll be here in a few hours. We should get some rest.”

“But I don’t want to go out there alone,” Andrew protested. “I’m too young to die.”

“Ah geeze, you big baby. Are you a man or a mouse?”

Andrew held up on hand, measuring a small amount of space between his forefinger and thumb. “A little baby mouse.”

Dawn let out another aggravated sigh. “Fine. You can sleep on the couch, but if you so much as look at me funny, I’ll feed you to Spike once we get him back.”

Andrew shivered in horror while he remembered the bleached blond vamp that had threatened his precious Boba Fett action figure. He nodded with great enthusiasm. “Gotcha.”

“Pillows and blankets are in the hall closet,” Dawn said over her shoulder while she went to the dining room. She sat down where she could keep an eye on the living room, and she opened the book of fairy tales again. 

Time to check up on Buffy and find the other Scoobies.

In Los Angeles, Wesley strolled into the Hyperion lobby with his coat over his arm. 

Fred looked away from Gunn for a moment. “Going home, Wesley?” she asked in a sweet voice.

Wesley gave a tight-lipped smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes, and, I’m going to take a few days off to recuperate. The past few weeks have been a trial.”

“What if there’s an emergency?” Angel asked.

“I’m sure you can handle it.” Wesley put on his coat. “I’m going to drive up the coast, find a nice bed and breakfast, and get some rest.”

“I… uh..” Angel hesitated.

“I think it’s great idea,” Cordelia said. She put her arm through Groo’s. “When Wesley gets back from his mini vacation, I have dibs on the next few days after that for my own vacation. I can show Groo a few sights.”

Groo gave Cordelia a happy smile, which broadened when he saw Angel’s protesting look. He might not know much about human mating rituals, but he knew enough to know when there was a rival for the attention of his ladylove.

“Then, Gunn and I can go.” Fred glanced at Gunn. “Just as friends, you know.”

Wesley fought the urge to roll his eyes. Fred and Gunn were bothering him more by trying to hide their relationship than if they had flaunted it. “I want to go home to pack. I’ll be back in a few days.” He strolled as nonchalantly as possible towards the front door.

“Have fun,” Cordelia said. “Be careful of strangers and hurry back.”

Wesley never turned around. He just waved a hand over his shoulder.

Two hours later, the ex-Watcher pulled up to the front of 1630 Revello Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf**

William strolled along the forest path. He’d already found the strength of will to turn down the man offering him cheese. “Today is going to be a good day,” he said softly. “I’ll make it to grandfather’s house without running into trouble.” 

A long, shrill whistle of appreciation reverberated through the air. 

William looked around in surprise. Then, he noticed a she-wolf leaning seductively against a tree. He gulped as terror and arousal shot through his system. “Who are you?”

“You’ll find out Saturday.”

“What’s on Saturday?”

“I kill you.” The she-wolf pushed herself away from the tree. “But in the meantime, I’m gonna play with my prey.” She sauntered over to William.

William had no idea what to say. He was completely speechless, and all he could do was watch the she-wolf circle him like he was a lost little lamb. Under her heated gaze, he felt the urge to hide himself away. She made him feel things he was sure he wasn’t supposed to feel.

“My, my, look at you. Yummy.” The wolf licked her plump, red lips with the tip of her tongue. “My name’s Buffy, by the way.”

William let out an audible gulp. “What do you want?” he asked.

“I want you.” Buffy smirked. “Naked and hard in my bed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Eep.” Dawn let out a startled sound. She slammed the book shut again. “That is so not Buffy’s style.”

Dawn took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. Maybe it was time to check up on the others trapped in the book. Bypassing the Riding Hood story, she started to search for familiar names and descriptions.

**Cinderfella**

“Cinderfella, get your ass up here!” Warren screamed. “It’s time for me to get ready for the ball. I must be perfect for the Princess Anyanka.”

“Coming, brother,” Xander, now known as Cinderfella, called back. He knew if he didn’t go help his stepbrother there would be hell to pay.

“No, I want to get ready first,” Jonathon whined in a petulant voice. “You got ready first last time, Warren.”

“You know the Princess is going to pick the one with the biggest, most well displayed package, Jonathon.” Warren came out of his room dressed in his crotch-revealing leather chaps. “We both know mine is better than yours.”

Jonathan sneered. “Just because your cock is bigger doesn’t mean it’s prettier. I think mine is nicer looking.”

“Fine. Let’s ask Cinderfella. CINDERFELLA,” Warren bellowed.

Xander shuffled towards his stepbrothers. “Yes, Warren?”

“Who has the better prick, me or Jonathon?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Okay, that’s so not anything I want to read,” Dawn muttered. “I just hope Wesley knows a good memory spell so I don’t remember this stuff.”

Dawn flipped on to find out which story Willow and Tara were stuck in. When she found it, she blushed bright red. Boy, was she getting an education in sex with this book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Sleeping Beauty**

The old woman cackled evilly. “To break the spell, Princess Willow, you must love Princess Tara as no woman should love another woman.”

Princess Willow stared at the voluptuous Princess Tara stretched out on her bed as naked as the day she was born. She licked her lips in anticipation. “It would be my pleasure.” As if in a trance, Willow moved towards the bed where she gently spread Tara’s legs to gaze on the young princess’ most hidden and womanly features.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Ack,” Dawn muttered. She slammed the book of fairy tales closed this time. “I can’t read any more of this.” 

A quiet knock on the door pulled Dawn away from her thoughts. Going to the door, she peeked out the peephole. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Wesley on the other side, and she quickly opened the door. Stepping back, she gave a flourish of her hand. “Hello, Wesley.”

“Good evening, Dawn,” Wesley replied while he stepped over the threshold. “Can you give me a quick rundown on the problem?”

“Sure.” Dawn closed the door behind Wesley, and she led him into the dining room. “There’s these nerds that have been harassing Buffy with bullshit.”

“Language, Dawn,” Wesley said.

“Sorry, but it’s true. Anyway, somehow they sucked Buffy, Spike, the other Scoobies, and themselves into a book of Big Bad Fairytales.” Dawn indicated the book that was sitting on the table, looking completely innocent. “Don’t let its façade fool you. It’s a naughty book.”

A thump in the living room interrupted Dawn’s words. “Mmmph,” Andrew groaned.

“Who’s that?” Wesley was instantly on the alert.

“That’s Andrew.” Dawn giggled. “You remember Tucker Wells, the helldogs-at-the-prom boy? Andrew’s his brother.”

“Ahhh,” Wesley replied. “And he’s here because?”

Dawn shrugged. “He’s part of the nerd herd.” Then, she let out a big yawn.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” Wesley moved to pick up the book. “I’ll take a look at this to see what I can figure out.”

“Thanks.” Dawn yawned again. “Spike and Buffy are in Red Riding Hood. Xander, Anya, and the nerds are in Cinderfella, and Willow and Tara are in Sleeping Beauty.” She gave Wesley a small wave before she trudged upstairs with a feeling of relief that someone older and more experienced was there to help.

Wesley sat down at the table. He flipped the book open to find the stories that Dawn had indicated that the Slayer, her friends, and enemies were trapped in.

**Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf**

“I want you.” Buffy smirked. “Naked and hard in my bed.”

William backed away from the she-wolf. He reached into his pocket, and he pulled out… a slice of cheese. Blinking in surprise, he thrust the food at Buffy. “Cheese?”

Buffy let out a laugh. “I eat the cheese. It doesn’t eat me.”

“Yeah, here you go. Eat up.” William tossed the slice at Buffy before he backed away.

Buffy jumped to the side to avoid the flying food. Then, she advanced on William. “Maybe for dessert, but for now…” She gave him a heated leer. “I want the main course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Goodness, I never expected Buffy to act so forward,” Wesley said softly. The Buffy he knew from before was not the kind of girl who was lewd and crude like the wolf in the story. 

Wesley flipped through the book until he found the next story in question.

**Cinderfella**

“Very nice,” Fairy Godfather said while he surveyed his work. Cinderfella’s cock was framed beautifully by soft leather chap-like pants. A bright green cock ring encircled the young man’s penis keeping his erection hard and red. “It’s perfect. Princess Anyanka is sure to pick you from the many men available. Just remember, Cinderfella, you need to leave the ball at midnight.

Beneath his mask, Cinderfella glowed a bright red. He had never felt so embarrassed and exposed in his life. “Midnight, got it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wesley blinked in surprise. That wasn’t the Cinderella story from when he was a child back in England. “On to Sleeping Beauty, I suppose.”

**Sleeping Beauty**

“I refuse to do this with an audience,” Princess Willow hissed. With a wave of her hand, she made the old woman disappear from Tara’s bedroom. Turning back to the sleeping woman, she threw her hat aside, pulled off her clothes, and knelt on the side of the bed.

Willow lightly dragged the back of her hand down Tara’s face towards her breasts. She cupped Tara’s breasts in her hands squeezing and kneading in a gentle manner. A smile graced the redhead’s lips when the nipples beneath her palms hardened to tight peaks. “Yum,” she whispered. Bending down, she took one nipple between her lips and teeth, and she tugged until the slumbering beauty moaned in her sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wesley slammed the book shut. There was no way he could read that. In the deepest darkest of his fantasies, he had always wondered what kind of magic two witches making love would evoke. He laid the book down on the table, laid his head on the book, and reached down to adjust his hardening cock. 

“Stop perving on the witches, Pryce,” Wesley muttered to himself. “A few days ago you thought you’re in love with Fred. This lusting after Willow and her girlfriend is not a good thing.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andrew jerked awake, unsure of where he was. Then, it all flooded back to him. He was at the Slayer’s house after his fellow Trioka members got the Slayer, her friends, and themselves sucked up into a book of fairy tales. He cautiously got to his feet because he had no idea where Dawn might be. The girl might be younger than him, but she was scary.

“Come in here, young man.” A masculine voice sounded from the dining room across the foyer. 

Andrew stumbled into the dining room where he was confronted by a rugged-looking man in glasses. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead his stomach growled.

Wesley arched his eyebrow. “Obviously, you won’t be any help until you’ve eaten. Luckily for you, Dawn woke up early to fix breakfast.”

“Oh good.” Andrew grimaced at how nasty his mouth felt. He wondered if he could sneak away to the bathroom. “I’m really hungry.”

“You sit down here, and think about the circumstances that caused this disaster. I’ll go see what’s keeping Dawn.” Wesley gestured towards a chair. 

“Uh, can I… uh… use the bathroom?” Andrew asked in a hesitant voice.

Dawn appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Up the stairs and to the right. If I find one thing out of place, you’re in deep trouble, buster.”

Andrew nodded before he shot up the stairs. After using the facilities, washing his hands, and brushing his teeth with his finger, he went back down to the dining room to sit where Wesley had told him to. The book that was the cause of his current situation sat on the table beckoning to him.

Andrew darted a glance at the kitchen where he could hear Wesley and Dawn’s low murmurings. He quickly opened the fairy tale book, and he turned to the story that he knew that Warren and Jonathan were trapped in.

**Cinderfella**

“Ride them, cowgirl,” Warren shouted. He swatted the ass of Princess Anyanka’s maid servant. “Faster, bitch, faster.”

Anyanka wrinkled her nose. “Next! This one has a dirty mouth and control issues.”

Jonathan stumbled forward. He had no idea what he was going to do to make the Princess pick him for her consort. “I… uh… suck my cock?” he hesitantly asked the maid servant.

“Next!” Anyanka shouted before her servant could even move, and the guards pulled Jonathan away to the crowd of rejected suitors.

Xander, also known as Cinderfella, swaggered forward. Behind his mask, he silently laughed at his stepbrothers. They had no idea what the Princess was looking for. Cinderfella fell to the floor in front of Anyanka. He clutched his hands behind his back, bowed his head, and spread his legs. “I await your command, Princess Anyanka,” he murmured in a soft voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Oh, boy. Oh, boy.” Andrew breathed out. “I wonder if those are the kind of games they play in real life?”

“Everything okay in here?” Dawn asked when she entered the room. She carried two plates in her hands. Behind her Wesley entered the room with a look of disgust on his face. He also carried two plates.

“Just checking on Warren and Jonathan,” Andrew said hastily. He pushed the book to the center of the table. “What’s this?” he asked when Dawn set a plate in front of him.

“Peanut butter and banana enchiladas with sour cream and chocolate shavings,” Dawn answered. She took her place at the table.

Wesley’s disgusted look deepened while he put down his plates. One contained more of the peanut butter-banana concoction while the other held toast covered in a black, sticky substance.

Andrew grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. He grimaced, but he kept on chewing until he could swallow. His mother had taught him some manners after all. “That tastes like semen,” he grunted.

Wesley’s eyebrow arched. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not.” Andrew hastened to taste the enchiladas. He let out a moan when the sweet concoction hit his tongue. “Mmm, good. This is awesome, Dawn.”

“You really like it?” Dawn asked in surprise. “Most people don’t like the food I fix.”

Andrew waved his fork in the air. “It’s perfection. You can fix me breakfast any day.”

Wesley pushed the plate of marmite toast towards Dawn. “You can keep that, Dawn. I don’t like marmite either.”

Dawn grabbed a slice of toast, and she took a huge bite. She grinned at the males. “Jar says 100 percent vegetarian. Must be Cabbage Patch Kids semen.”

“Can we talk about something else now?” Andrew said around a mouthful of enchiladas.

“Yes, let’s do,” Wesley agreed. “Tell me how your friends became trapped in a book of dark fairy tales.”

Andrew glanced at Dawn, and he blushed a bright red. “Warren thought we could take over Sunnydale. So, we’ve been harassing the Slayer. I think Jonathan underestimated the power in his magic bone.”

“May I ask where he acquired said magical bone?”

“Yeah, it was down at Ka’shiek’s House of Kitsch,” Andrew answered. “It’s where we got our Boba Fett action figures too.”

“Is there anything else you can tell me?” Wesley asked.

Andrew took a bite of food while he thought about Jonathan and the magic.

Dawn narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Are you the ones that made Buffy see the creepy mummy hand?”

Andrew’s eyes grew wide. “Can I plead the fifth?”

“I think that answered the question quite nicely,” Dawn said.

“As soon as we’re finished eating breakfast, we’re taking a trip to Ka’shiek’s,” Wesley announced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Leland and Ethel Crawley owned Ka’shiek’s House of Kitsch since 1977. They purchased the store for pennies on the dollar shortly after the first Star Wars movie came out to theaters. Ethel was a big fan. At first they had called their store Chewbacca’s Treasures, but they later changed the name when the Wookie’s planet name was revealed. Ethel liked the sound of Ka’shiek’s House of Kitsch better than the Chewbacca’s Treasures.

Leland looked up from his newspaper to see three people come into his store. He didn’t recognize the older man or the young girl, but the young man was very familiar. “Young Mr. Wells, what can I do for you on this fine, fine day?”

Andrew’s eyes darted up to Wesley’s face before he stammered, “T-that b-bone you sold Jonathan, w-we need information.” He laid the magic bone down on the counter in front of Leland.

“Ethel, I need your expertise up here,” Leland called over his shoulder.

An elderly woman shuffled out of the backroom. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bone on the counter. “Oh, I remember this. This is a bone from a giant Daal from the Hrolf dimension.”

“Hrolf dimension?” Dawn asked Wesley out of the side of her mouth.

“A dimension without shrimp,” Wesley said back.

Dawn nodded. “Ah, Anya mentioned that one before.”

Ethel’s eyes moved to the young woman. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Keygen.”

“What did you call me?” 

“You are the Keygen, my dear.” Ethel looked pleased at being able to give out information. “You can generate a valid key for any magical lock.” Then, her eyes saw the book under Wesley’s arm, and she whirled around in a maneuver that belayed her age. “Leland Gaunt Crawley, who the hell did you sell that book to? You know better than that!”

Leland glanced up in surprise. “I haven’t sold any books to anyone, my dear. I learned my lesson.”

“W-Warren came home with it a few d-days ago,” Andrew stammered.

“I was wondering what that boy was doing in the stacks,” Ethel grumbled. “Put the book on the counter please. It’s very dangerous.”

“So if someone were to use these two items together.” Wesley indicated both the bone and the book with a wave of his hands. “The consequences could be disastrous?”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ethel put her hand over her heart, and she held back a gasp. “Oh, my yes. It would be very disastrous. Is that why you’re here?”

Dawn nodded. “My sister Buffy, Spike, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and the idiot brigade got sucked into the book.”

“Tell me about each of these people,” Ethel urged the young woman.

Dawn glanced at Wesley who gave her a slight nod. “Okay, let’s see, Buffy is the Slayer. She’s died twice. This last time the Scoobies pulled her from heaven after she’d been dead all summer. Spike’s a vamp. Willow and Tara have magic while Anya’s an ex-vengeance demon.”

“And the others?” Ethel asked.

“Xander’s pretty normal.” Dawn shrugged. “Andrew, what about Warren and Jonathan?”

Andrew nodded. “Yeah, other than using that magic bone, they’re pretty normal.”

“Warren can make robots that look really real,” Dawn commented. “He… uh… made himself a girlfriend last year and a Buffybot for Spike.”

“I need to take a look at the book before I can tell you what to do.” Ethel shook her head. “Why are people always meddling with things that they don’t understand? Look around while I’m reading, but be careful what you touch. Especially you Keygen.”

Dawn nodded. She hoped she could keep her kleptomania to nil. Then, she told Ethel which stories to find the trapped people.

Ethel picked up the book. She directed a glare at her husband. “You need to get your nose out of the paper and into the business of the store, beloved. This could have all been avoided.”

Leland looked contrite. “I’m sorry, my love. I will try harder.”

“See that you do.” Ethel went into the backroom. There she sat down in her comfortable chair, and she opened the book of Big Bad Fairy Tales.

**Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf**

Poor innocent William struggled against the handcuffs that kept him from escaping Buffy the Big Bad Wolf. “Don’t bite me,” he whimpered.

Buffy looked up from where she was licking William’s cock with her long, rough tongue. “But that’s the best part, my sweet boy. Then, you can join me here in the dark where everything is so much more fun.” She licked the treat in front of her like an ice cream cone.

William trembled while he bit his lip to fight back the moan that threatened to escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Oh my,” Ethel murmured, fanning herself with one hand. “I can see why those two ended up in that story. Talk about a role reversal.”

Ethel glanced out into the main body of her junk store. While Leland and she didn’t have the spell ingredients the Magic Box carried, they did have a nice selection of magical books and knickknacks. She noticed that the Keygen was keeping Jonathan’s friend out of trouble. Ethel even chuckled when the younger woman kept slapping Andrew’s hand when he’d reached for the merchandise. Leland and the other young man were chatting about one of the books from the rare and out of print selection.

Ethel looked back at the book. Time to check on the others trapped in the book.

**Cinderfella**

“I don’t know who that upstart is, but he’s going to regret taking the Princess from me,” Warren growled. He angrily watched as the masked newcomer willingly submitted to Anyanka’s ministrations.

“You have to admit, he does have a nice prick,” Jonathan muttered. He would never admit it – not even under torture, and Lord knew Warren was good at the torture – that he was glad that the Princess had picked someone else. She was a ball breaker if he’d ever seen one.

Overhead, the first knoll marking midnight rang out.

Cinderfella rose to his feet, and he pulled a glove off of one hand. He bowed over the Princess’ hand. “I’m afraid I must cut our pleasure short, my love. I must be home before the last peal rings.” He quickly ran out of the room but not before he dropped the glove onto the floor.

“No, don’t go,” Princess Anyanka commanded. She stepped forward when she realized her mystery guest had no plans on stopping. “Get me that glove,” she commanded her servant girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Interesting. Very interesting.” Ethel took a deep breath. She tapped her bottom lip while she considered the book’s magic. No one should have been able to get actually trapped in the tome. In fact, in their original state, the stories weren’t even sexual. It was obvious this particular group of people had some hang ups.

“On to the third tale. Then, maybe I can figure out what in Sam Hill happened here.” Ethel shook her head. “Amateurs. I hope Leland learned his lesson.” Then she turned back to the book.

**Sleeping Beauty**

Princess Willow cradled the sleeping Princess Tara’s ample ass in her hands. Her eyes roved over Tara’s body while she slowly lowered her mouth to Tara’s pussy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Goodness,” Ethel said while she closed the book. “That is more information than I needed to know about the witches.” She sat pondering why these people were sucked into the book. After a few moments, she called out, “Leland, bring me that book on the Hrolf dimension.”

“Certainly, my love,” Leland called back. He hurried to find the volume that Ethel had asked for. He took it to her, and with a kiss to her cheek he laid it in front of her. Then, he went back to his conversation with Wesley.

Ethel thumbed through the book until she came to the section named ‘Daals’. She read the words in a whisper, “The Daals are a massive race, not only in numbers but in size. They have distinctive gray eyes and pointed ears that have reminded many travelers to the Hrolf dimension of elves. They are incredibly strong, and when severely hurt, they enter a regenerative state known as Regen. 

The Daals magic resides in the marrow of their femur bones. It is while they are in Regen that they regenerate these bones, expelling the old ones through the skin of their thighs. These expelled bones are used as magical conduits throughout the known dimensions.

The Daals are a democratic race that only comes together when it is the mating season which is every twelve years. Because of this tendency to ignore members of their race, they have a difficult time holding control of their home continent, Daalworth, which is known for its strange minerals. There is a legend that they are the result of a magical experiment gone wrong.”

“We’re running next door for a snack, my love. Do you want anything?”

Ethel nodded her head absentmindedly while she considered everything she knew about the magic bone Jonathan had used in conjunction with the book of fairy tales. “Uh yeah, bring me the usual.”

Leland herded Wesley, Dawn and Andrew to ‘Pascel’s Pit’ known for their outrageous sandwich combinations. “Pascel, Ethel wants her usual.”

A short, elderly man shuffled out from the kitchen. “Morning, Leland. One sliced pig’s ear with lettuce on sourdough, and a side of praline covered bacon coming right up.” He waved his arm towards a cooler filled with jugs of liquid. “I made up a fresh pitcher of her devil’s brew just this morning.”

“You’re the man. Just a plain old pb and j for me,” Leland said. He turned to Wesley. “Just tell Pascel what kind you want. He’s a marvel with a sandwich. You’ll be surprised, I’m sure.”

Pascel assembled the Crawley’s sandwiches with great expertise. He eyed the three newcomers to his store. After he moved the pig’s ear and peanut butter sandwiches down the line, he pointed at Wesley. “I can see you are a proper young Englishman. You’d like a grilled chicken breast on white bread with mayo and lettuce.” Then he narrowed his eyes. 

Wesley nodded his head. “I do indeed,” he replied. He watched while Pascel carefully made his sandwich. It joined the Crawley’s sandwiches by the register.

“And you two, I know just what to fix for you.” Pascel quickly gathered several sandwich ingredients together and within seconds two sandwiches sat in front of him.

Wesley was sure he’d seen peanut butter and ham, but he wasn’t able to ascertain what the green was. He blanched a little while he resolved not to watch either of the young people actually eat the concoction. Wesley did have to admit that Pascel was a whiz at making sandwiches.

Leland had large Styrofoam cups lined up on the counter next to the cooler. “So, Ethel’s devil drink is spicy. I don’t know how that woman drinks it. The other flavors are pumpkin, peach, plum, passion fruit, or pomegranate.”

“Peach,” Andrew and Dawn said at the same time.

“Nice choice,” Pascel said from the cash register. “How are we ringing this up?”

Wesley pulled out his wallet. “I’ll pay for mine and theirs.” He nodded towards Dawn and Andrew while he drew a credit card out. He laid it on the counter. “I’ll try the pumpkin. What is it exactly? Tea?”

Pascel laughed. “Old family secret I’m afraid.”

Leland poured the drinks, choosing plum for himself. “Put ours on the tab,” he said while he grabbed his purchases.

Wesley, Dawn, and Andrew picked up their own food before they followed Leland out of the sub shop. Leland delivered Ethel’s sandwich and drink to her before he and the others settled down at a table to eat. The rustling of plastic wrap was the only thing to be heard until Wesley took a bite of his sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wesley let out a moan when his sandwich crunched. His eyes rolled back in his head when he tasted the chips hidden inside this lunch.

“Your sandwich that good?” Dawn asked.

Wesley opened his eyes, and he nodded happily while he continued to chew. After he swallowed, he said, “I always loved salt and vinegar crisps on my butties, but Father disapproved. Crisps were outlawed in my house. I’d forgotten how much I loved them.”

“Ahh, nice,” Dawn replied. She bit into her own sandwich. “Oh my Goddess,” she mumbled around the food in her mouth.

Andrew watched in fascination as Dawn chewed. He knew he had the same kind of sandwich as Dawn did. “Good?”

Dawn swallowed. “Oh yeah, you’ve got to try yours.”

Andrew took a brave breath, and he bit into his unwrapped sandwich. He chewed, savored, and swallowed happily. “Bread and butter pickles are my favorite.”

“Mine too!” Dawn grinned. “We’re food twins.”

Andrew beamed. “We are.”

They ate in silence for a few moments before Dawn asked Andrew a question. “How did you and Jonathan meet up with Warren?”

Andrew shrugged. “He was one of Tucker’s friends. Mom and Dad sent Tucker to boot camp after the hellhound thing, and he joined the Marines after that. We were bored. Warren said we could have some fun.”

“So harassing my sister is fun? Do you know what happens to people who piss her off?”

Andrew glanced at Wesley and Dawn. “Warren’s scary. I…” he trailed off while he gathered his courage. “I’m scared of him. He’s the one that killed Katrina. Then, he had us make Buffy think she killed her instead.”

Wesley and Leland looked at each other. The two men were old enough to be aware exactly how much trouble this Warren fellow could be. Leland was an old man who had seen a lot of things in his lifetime. Wesley’s life had changed considerably since his last stint in Sunnydale. He was no longer a green field agent straight out of Watcher’s School anymore.

“Ah ha!” Ethel’s voice sounded from the office area. “I’ve found it.” 

“Found what?” Leland called out.

“The solution to our guests’ problem.” Ethel came to the table with her sandwich in one hand and Jonathan’s magic bone in the other. She set the sandwich down on the edge of Leland’s napkin, and she pointed to a symbol on the bone. “You see this right here. This makes all the spells cast with this bone temporary.”

“Good work, my love.” Leland beamed up at his wife.

“So, how long before my sister and the others are back?”

Ethel grimaced. “I’m pretty sure it’ll be no longer than a week, but I can’t be completely sure.”

“None of them will be hurt will they?” Dawn asked anxiously.

“I don’t think so.” Ethel shook her head. “Just go about your daily routine, and be careful.”

Dawn glanced around as if expecting an eavesdropper. “I hope nobody finds out Buffy and Spike are missing. Without the Buffybot, we’d be in trouble if anyone does.”

“Don’t worry, Dawn. I’ll extend my stay,” Wesley replied. “I’m sure between the three of us we can keep an eye on things.”

Andrew ducked his head with a deep blush. “We set cameras up around Sunnydale to spy on Buffy and you guys. We could use them to keep on top of things.”

Dawn raised an eyebrow. “If we’re going to be food twins we need to talk about your criminal behavior.”

Andrew’s head shot up. “Yours too, then. I saw you shoplifting from the Magic Box.”

It was Dawn’s turn to blush. 

“Looks like you have your work cut out for you, young man.” Leland winked at Wesley. “If you need a break away from these two, you come down and we’ll talk some more about The Illuminated Codex of Transformation.”

Wesley, Dawn, and Andrew gathered their food wrappings. Wesley shook Leland’s hand while Dawn and Andrew thanked Ethel for her help. When they asked about the book and the bone, the elderly woman said she’d keep the bone safe and sound, but she was willing to send the book home with Dawn. After all, the young woman needed reassurance that her sibling wasn’t gone or dead. Besides, the people trapped within the book were most likely to appear where the book was anyway.

The Big Bad Book of Fairy Tales had a prominent location on the mantle of the Summers’ Revello Drive home for the next week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

ONE WEEK LATER

Dawn was giggling wildly at one of Andrew’s jokes when the first of the Scoobies appeared in living color. The giggling stopped when the Key got a glance at the newcomers. “I so don’t need to see that,” she gasped and covered her eyes.

“There is nothing wrong with a good sex education,” Anya said in an informative voice.

“Yeah, but not by my sister’s friends, thank you very much.” Dawn squeezed her eyes closed tighter and pressed her hands closer to her eyes. “Wes! Can you get some sheets? Anya and Xander are back! They’re kinda naked.” 

Andrew looked at Anya and Xander with interest. He had peeked at the book of fairy tales a few times during the past week to check on his buddies, but had found Anya and Xander’s antics much more interesting.

Wesley had wondered if such a thing might happen. After all, the fairy tales had been quite explicit sexually. Just in case, he had strategically placed some sheets around the house. Stepping into the living room, he grabbed two of the sheets to hand to the now blushing Xander and the oblivious Anya.

“Wesley, what are you doing here?” Xander asked while he wrapped himself up toga style.

Wesley nodded towards Dawn. “Dawn called me when you were all sucked into the book. May I ask if you remember anything?”

Xander’s blush deepened. “I’ll never look at Jonathan Levinson the same way again.” He looked around the room. “Where are he and Warren anyway?”

“I don’t know, but I hope they don’t show up here,” Andrew muttered. “Warren isn’t a good influence.”

“Are you guys decent now?” Dawn asked.

“As decent as we can be,” Xander answered. “That was the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Anya shook her head. “Not to me. There was this one time in 1582 when one of my fellow vengeance demons got stuck going a different speed than anyone else. We thought she had disappeared, but really she was moving and talking so fast we couldn’t see her and thought a bug had somehow gotten into Arashmahaar.”

Xander gave Anya a strange look. “That’s an episode of the original Star Trek, you know.”

“Oh, I know, Zusman, one of our male vengeance demons was a writer on that show.” Anya stated the fact like it was nothing, but Xander’s jaw dropped. “His son Zusson wrote on the later ones. It was a big ta-do back in the day.”

Just then, Spike and Buffy popped into the living room, fully dressed yet still in a compromising position. Buffy wore Spike’s duster and his button down red shirt but little else. Spike was bare-chested with jeans and boots on. Buffy straddled Spike’s hips, and her lips were attached to the flesh of the vampire’s neck.

Buffy looked up when she realized that she wasn’t the Big Bad Wolf anymore. She blushed even redder than Xander had when he appeared, but she did nothing to remove herself from Spike. “Oh, hi, guys.” She gave a sheepish grin. “Guess what? Spike and I are dating now.”

“Did she just say what I think she said?” Xander asked.

Anya patted Xander’s shoulder. “Yes, she did. Good for her. I’m sure Spike gives very good orgasms. I have admired his package in the past.”

“That’s what I thought she said.” Xander looked around at the others. “Why am I the only surprised one?”

Dawn, Andrew, and Wesley pointed at the book that Spike and Buffy had been trapped inside. Xander went to the book, and he glanced through it easily finding the story that the Slayer and the vampire had been trapped in. “Oh, I so didn’t want to read that,” he cried, putting the book back on the mantle. “It’s my turn to be blind. Giles can be the demon magnet this time around.”

Wesley heard a small pop behind him, and he turned to find Willow and Tara behind him locked in a passionate embrace. He felt his face redden just a bit when he felt his cock harden at the display. He just hoped nobody else would notice his interest in the witches. Wesley cleared his throat. “Hello, Willow. Tara. You’re back in the real world.”

Willow pulled away from Tara. “Are we back together?” 

Tara gave Willow a shy look, and she nodded. She grabbed Willow’s hand.

Willow grinned brightly. Then, she turned to Wesley. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here. Is everyone okay?”

“Just peachy,” Dawn called out. “You’ve been gone for a week though. Buffy’s dating Spike now too.”

“What?” Willow went to brush past Wesley, but she stopped to look up into his face when she felt his hard body against hers. She licked her lips before darting a glance at Tara. Then, she moved into the living room where she caught a glimpse of Spike helping Buffy to her feet. “Is everyone okay with that?”

Most of the room nodded, but Xander raised his hand. “I’m sure I’ll freak out just as soon as I’ve recovered from seeing what I saw in that book. It was depraved and debauched.”

“Had a good time, then, Anyanka?” Spike snarked. 

“You betcha.” 

“I sang about cheese,” Buffy said. “I was expecting the cheese man to show up again.” 

Willow burst out laughing. “He was my father, the King, Buffy.” 

“Well, the crisis is adverted, and Buffy’s here. I suppose I should return to Los Angeles.” Wesley cleared his throat.

Willow turned to the ex-Watcher. “Please stay, Wesley. There is so much to catch up on. You can tell us all about what’s happening with Angel and his gang.”

“We found the perfect sandwich shop, and Andrew is my food twin,” Dawn was telling Spike and Buffy, but she stopped speaking when she heard Willow’s offer to Wesley to stay on in Sunnydale for a while.

“We’re missin’ a Watcher around here,” Spike replied. He tilted his head. “I had a cousin named Wyndam-Pryce. Good chap, Meade was.”

Wesley looked around the room at the expectant faces. He did want to get to know the witches better, and the kernel of information that William the Bloody just dropped was interesting. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment though. These people had no clue what was happening in Los Angeles. “I’d be happy to stay for a while. I.. uh… Angel got Darla pregnant and now he’s got a son,” he said in a rush.

“What?” Everyone except Andrew who didn’t know Angel and Darla stared at Wesley in shock at his revelation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Several days later a small article appeared in the Sunnydale newspaper.

_Two Sunnydale residents, Warren Meers and Jonathan Levinson, appeared in Police Chief Corderman’s office three days ago. They were arrested for public nudity and lewd behavior. While Levinson quietly pleaded no contest in front of the judge, the other defendant screamed that he had been set up by Slayer. The rock band denied all knowledge of Meers. Levinson was given 480 hours of community serve and released on his own recognizance. However Judge Meyers questioned Meers’ mental state. He remanded Meers to the Rocky Hill mental institute in the nearby city of Rocky Hill._


End file.
